


Things that haunt me in the middle of the night

by Slyst



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kuroko has a nightmare





	Things that haunt me in the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> These two make me into the biggest sap ever Dx Also I'm pretty sure Daylight by TSwift is like Akashi's love anthem.

_“Akashi-kun what happened?”_

_One red and one gold eye stared back at him coldly._

_“I don’t need you anymore Tetsuya. You’re just the old model.”_

_“But Akashi-kun…why?” He felt his body go cold at the harsh words, dread pooling in the pit of his stomach as realization dawned on him. His usefulness was at its end in Akashi’s eyes. _

_“Kuroko.”_

_So this was how things were going to end with them. Tossed away like the piece of trash he was._

_“Kuroko!”_

* * *

“Kuroko!”

Kuroko jerked up in his bed, tears streaming down his face, sweat pouring down his back. Akashi was already beside him a hand rubbing his back as he pulled him close, his other hand adjusting the phantom’s face to look into his own.

Looking back were a pair of identical pure red eyes. Warm fingers ran through his hair as he stared into the eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen.

“Seijuurou.” Kuroko whispered, relief awash over his shaking form.

“Yes. It’s me.” Akashi leaned down to kiss the phantom gently before pulling him against his body, wrapping the blankets around them both.

Kuroko snuggled further into their cocoon, shaking off the last vestiges of his nightmare. This was the Akashi he loved here. The one he wanted to be with always. He didn’t care about the nightmares really. They were gone like whisps of smoke a few minutes after he woke up. They were nothing compared to what Seijuurou had gone through to get like that to begin with, those were real nightmares. Things he didn't and could never truly understand. Scars that ran deeper in the other boy than he could ever know. Kuroko knew realistically that after the Jabberwock game there wasn’t even another Akashi anymore to come back, but the fear still reared its ugly head now and again.

Akashi was always there for _him, _but nobody had ever been there for Akashi. Kuroko shifted to move so he was straddling the other boy, wrapping his arms around the red head’s shoulders, bringing him into a tight hug. He knew the guilt Akashi was likely feeling. He always felt it when Kuroko had one of his nightmares.

“I love you Seijuurou.” He whispered into the redhead’s ear as he kissed it. He felt Akashi’s grip tighten around his middle as he buried his face further into the phantom’s shoulder.

He sat back a bit, cupping Akashi’s face in his hands, looking into glistening red eyes, “I love you Seijuurou.” Kuroko said it again before leaning in to kiss the redhead. So often Akashi was the one comforting and reassuring the phantom with nobody to help him, to tell him everything was fine.

“Kuroko…” The phantom pressed a finger to the redhead’s lips, shaking his head. He always reverted back to calling him Kuroko after a nightmare as if his first name was poison.

“Seijuurou.” The phantom emphasized the other boy’s name, kissing him again. He saw the unshed tears still glimmering in Akashi’s eyes, the sight making his heart ache. He kept kissing the other boy, kissing him until they were both breathless and panting, kissing him with all the feeling and love he could feed into them.

“I love you too Tetsuya.” Akashi whispered into the space between them, the moon reflecting in red eyes making them look golden. It was beautiful. It was daylight in a dark night. It was love that was once thought lost. It was them.


End file.
